Mika Todd
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Honolulu, Hawaii, United States |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop and Jazz |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 1999–present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Zetima, Superb |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info =Coconuts Musume, Minimoni, Aoiro 7, 10-nin Matsuri, Happy 7, 7AIR |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Mika Taressa Todd (Japanese: ミカ・タレッサ・トッド) is a singer. She joined Hello! Project in 1999 after being discovered by Makoto, fellow Sharan Q bandmate of Tsunku. Along with Ayaka Kimura, Danielle Delaunay, April Barbaran and Chelsea Ching, they formed Coconuts Musume. She was also later added to the line up of Minimoni and became the leader of the group when then leader Yaguchi Mari graduated. Biography ]] 1999 Mika was born and raised in Hawaii. Her mother is native Japanese, and her father, Johnny Todd, is a famous Australian-born American jazz pianist- giving her a strong background in music from a young age. In 1999, At Kalani High School in Hawaii, Todd formed a musical group with four of her friends and periodically performed at small restaurants in the Waikiki area. After being discovered by Makoto, he convinced his friend and soon to be producer of the group Tsunku to add this group to his growing Hello! Project. After they moved to Japan, they became Coconuts Musume. In Hello! Project, Coconuts Musume released 5 singles, with April and Chelsea leaving after their second, Danielle after their fourth, and Lehua Sandbo being picked up for the third, the group never had a chance to release an album. After Lehua left after the fifth single, Coconuts Musume continued with just Ayaka and Todd. Although they never released another single, the duo performed at Hello! Project concerts, appeared on television shows, hosted their own radio show Kiss the Coconuts and even promoted Dole pineapples. 2000 Shortly after Coconuts Musume was created, Morning Musume member Yaguchi Mari created the subgroup Minimoni with Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi. Tsunku added Todd into the Morning Musume spin off music group. Minimoni was a highly popular group at the time and gave Todd more exposure than Coconuts Musume had. 2002 On June 6, the song Ohayousan ~Mata Ashita no Uta~, a song off of Minimoni's first album Minimoni Song Daihyakka 1 Maki, features Todd teaching English phrases to the listener. In 2002, Yaguchi Mari graduated from Minimoni to take on leading the subgroup ZYX, Takahashi Ai took Yaguchi's place, while Mika Todd, as the oldest member of the current lineup, took over as the group's leader. 2003 Due to Minimoni's popularity, it lead to Todd starring in the Minimoni movie, Okashi na Daibōken!, and having a minor role in the made-for-tv series, Brementown Musicians. 2004 In early 2004 it was announced that Todd would be graduating from Coconuts Musume, Minimoni and Hello! Project. In order to study singing in California and pursue her career as a jazz singer. On May 2, Todd performed at her last concert at Saitama, Japan. Be All Right (a song originally by the shuffle group 11WATER and later covered on Minimoni's second album) was her last song with Ayaka Kimura as Coconuts Musume Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (featuring Yaguchi Mari) and the two tracks off the last Minimoni single "Lucky Cha Cha Cha!" were Todd's last songs with Minimoni. Minimoni disbanded at this concert with their final performances. Later, on May 29, Todd performed in Japan for the last time before her departure to study music in Los Angeles, California on May 31. 2005 In 2005, while Todd was studying music and singing jazz, she occasionally performing with her father, Johnny Todd. She even traveled to Japan to sing for her Japanese fans. She has also released a completely English jazz album that features only a few tracks. 2006 In 2006, Todd became a voice actor for the American cartoon, Da Jammies. 2011 In 2011, Mika Todd created a Twitter account. On April 21, it was announced that former Japan pop idol Mika Todd will return to the stage for the benefit at the Pasadena Civic, for the weekend’s concert in Pasadena for Japan relief. Todd said Wednesday that she feels a responsibility to help the people of Japan, and the best way she knows is through music. “It’s so hard to put into words how I feel about the situation in Japan,” Todd wrote in an email to the Rafu. “It breaks my heart to hear the many stories of the victims losing everything. But yet, it’s so amazing to hear how the Japanese community and the international community coming together to help in any way that they can. It makes me feel very proud to be Japanese and I am confident that they will stand again stronger than ever.” On May 28th, even though it was her birthday, it was Todd giving fans a present, as she linked a video of her recording new songs in the studio. Former Coconuts Musume member Lehua Sandbo also sent her a message, saying, “I love the tone of your voice, Mika! It’s soothing for my soul.” 2012 On December 17, Mika created a YouTube account and uploaded a cover of Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side" while playing the guitar. She assured fans in a comment that she would be uploading more videos. 2013 On February 11, she uploaded a cover of Bon Iver's "Skinny Love" to her YouTube channel. On May 18, she uploaded a cover of "Song For You" to her YouTube channel. Profile * Full Name: Mika Taressa Todd (ミカ・タレッサ・トッド) * Nicknames: Mika (ミカ), Mikapon (ミカポン), Merika (メリカ) * Birth date: * Birthplace: Honolulu, Hawaii, United States * Blood Type: A * Height: 150 cm (4 ft 11 in) * Hobbies: Playing guitar * Favorite color: Red * Favorite flowers: Piikake * Favorite season: Summer * Favorite saying: “Oh, yes!” * Favorite food: Mexican quesadillas * Disliked food: Oysters * Hello! Project groups: **Coconuts Musume (1999-2004) **Minimoni (2000-2004) * Shuffle groups: **Aoiro 7 (2000) **10-nin Matsuri (2001) **Happy 7 (2002) **7AIR (2003) Singles Participated In ;Minimoni *Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide *Minihamus no Ai no Uta *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! / Mini Strawberry Pie *Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Minihamus no Kekkon Song *Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ / Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! ;Coconuts Musume *Halation Summer *DANCE & CHANCE *Tokonatsu Musume *Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" *Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen ;Aoiro 7 *Aoi Sports Car no Otoko ;10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri ;Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! ;7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no Discography ;Mini album *2005.05.27 Mika ;Original song *Roll the DiceMika Todd fansite (archived) Works Movies *2003.01.21 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! TV *Minimoni Chiccha~! *Brementown Musicians *Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza Anime *2001 Hamtaro Movie 1: Adventures in Ham Ham Land (voice of Merika) *2002 Hamtaro Movie 2: The Captive Princess (voice of Merika) *2003 Hamtaro Movie 3: Miracle of Aurora Valley (voice of Merika) Voice Acting *2006 Da Jammies Radio *Kiss the Coconuts Theater *2001 Love Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai- (LOVEセンチュリー -夢はみなけりゃ始まらない-) *2003 Edokko Chushingura (江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵) Promotions *Dole pineapples Publications Books *2002 MIKA no Iketeru Eikaiwa (MIKAのイケてる英会話) Photobooks *2001.05.28 Minimoni. Photo Book (ミニモニ。Photo Book) Essay Books *2002-07-?? coconuts Musume. no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryuugaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学) (with Ayaka Kimura) Trivia *Her father is Australian and her mother is Japanese. *She is fluent in both English and Japanese. *Mika's father, Johnny Todd, is a famous Australian-born American Jazz pianist. *In Minimoni, Todd is usually wearing clothes differing from those of the other girls. Yaguchi Mari explained in an episode of Minimoni Chiccha~! that Todd was wearing blue clothes while everyone else was wearing red was because Todd was at the Minimoni height limit of 150 cm while everyone else was below the limit. *Kimura Ayaka and Todd are the only members of Coconuts Musume with a Japanese first name. *She can play the guitar and piano. *Her boyfriend is Cole Horibe from So You Think You Can Dance Season 9. *She shares her birthday with Morning Musume's 9th generation member Sayashi Riho and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Sasaki Rikako. Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Twitter Account *Youtube account Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Minimoni Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:Coconuts Musume Category:7AIR Category:Blood type A Category:May Births Category:1984 Births Category:1999 Additions Category:2004 Departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Mika Todd Category:Unit leaders Category:Members from America Category:Soloist